


Role Reversal

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Laura mocks Carmilla, the vampire decides to get her own back. Started fluffy but it took a smutty turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just light hearted fun, fluffy and smutty towards the end. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do then yay!

Laura started the game. Carmilla just played it.

* * *

Carmilla was forced to spend yet another evening hanging out with the dimwit squad just to get some quality time in with Laura. They weren't actually that bad, Lafontaine was really clever and Carmilla had participated in many conversations about the history of science with them, she still didn't quite understand the technology of science but she was getting there. Perry was slowly becoming more comfortable around Carmilla being able to have a conversation with the vampire without flinching. Although Carmilla would never admit it she even tolerated Danny a bit more now, after Laura had told Danny to respect Carmilla she'd been trying a lot harder to get to know Carmilla which Carmilla didn't totally hate.

Laura had taken up the habit of imitating Carmilla, and mocking her at every opportunity, tonight was no exception. They'd all been playing a game of pictionary and Carmilla was busy sulking, losing the last 2 rounds would do that to a person.

'This game is such a juvenile waste of my time, I'm a vampire I have better things to do with my time' Laura had put on an accent and had begun to imitate Carmilla in a comical fashion, she kept shrugging her shoulders and glaring at everyone whilst wiggling her eyebrows. She had both Danny and Lafontaine in stitches as she waltzed around the room pretending to be Carmilla. Carmilla looked on slightly annoyed by how awful Laura's acting was.

All throughout the night Laura pretended to be Carmilla, scoffing at everyone and rolling her eyes, throwing a lot of smirks Carmilla's way.

'What in the frilly hell are you doing Cupcake?' Carmilla asked, raising her brow questioningly.

'I'm not cupcake, I'm Carmilla the broody vampire'

'I'm not broody, I'm misunderstood.'

'You sound like an add for breakfast cereal'

'Shut it Xena!'

….

Towards the end of the night she waltzed over to Carmilla sitting down elegantly before reaching over to prize the book from the vampire's hands. Carmilla watched Laura curiously as she leaned down to whisper in the vampire's ear.

'Hey cupcake, want to get out of here?' Her voice was low and seductive sending shivers down Carmilla's spine. Laura smirked smugly when she saw Carmilla's eyes turn a shade darker and not a minute later she was being dragged back to their dorm room by a hungry Carmilla.

* * *

Carmilla had a plan. As much as Laura amused her she needed to put the smug little gay in her place and she knew just how to do it.

After texting Laura to say she'd meet her and the guys in the lounge soon, Carmilla got to work. She raided the wardrobe, spotting the essentials for her plan she quickly grabbed them and started to prepare.

First, Carmilla straightened her hair which took a lot longer than she'd been expecting, who knew she had that much hair?!

Then; she pulled on a pair of Laura's high-waist pants...thank god they are the same height.

Next she pulled on Laura's shirt, the blue one with the white bows before standing up to look in the mirror.

After applying a light layer of makeup on, the vampire smirked feeling confident in how the night would pan out. After calling Laura to tell her she was ready, she set off to meet them all in the lounge.

* * *

Laura sat engrossed in conversation with Danny when Carmilla entered the room. Laura didn't even notice her girlfriend until she heard Lafontaine speak.

'Woah, dude. What the hell?'

Laura whipped her head around to see Carmilla fully dressed in all of her clothes, smiling at her. Her eyes widened as she took in the vampire's appearance, thankfully she wasn't the only one. Danny quirked an eyebrow looking from Laura to Carmilla as Laura, before sending a confused look to Perry who looked equally confused.

'Boom, greetings guys!' Carmilla had the voice down and she had even managed to perfect the little hand gestures that Laura often did. Everyone stayed silent, they were a mixture between confused and speechless -maybe both.

Carmilla as Laura skipped over to the couch where they all sat, moving past a glaring Laura to sit next to a still utterly confused Danny.

'Hey Danny, ummm it's okay if I sit here right?' Carmilla stumbled in a way that was perfectly Laura and after receiving a nod from Danny she continued addressing the group.

'Carmilla is so irritating,' she scrunched up her face in the cute way that Laura always does, 'she just isn't following my chore wheel and she keeps leaving hair in the shower drain. Eugh, stupid useless vampire!'

Lafontaine couldn't help but laugh, the imitation was perfect. Laura glared angrily at Carmilla, not knowing quite what to say. Carmilla clearly didn't have that problem.

'So Danny, I was thinking you and me we could...ummm...you know go and get some coffee later on' Carmilla ran her hand slowly up Danny's arm smiling at her all too innocently.

'Okay seriously guys what the hell is going on?'

'Carmilla here thinks she's hilarious'

'What in hell or hogwarts are you talking about Carmilla, I'm Laura. Do i need to get out my spatula?!'

'Stop it!'

'Stop what Carm?' Carmilla spoke softly raising her eyebrow in mock confusion at Laura as her face scrunched up in annoyance.

'I do not talk like that!'

'Actually you kinda do L'

'That is not entirely helpful is it Lafontaine?'

'Oh come on Per, this is hilarious!'

Carmilla's grin widened as Laura folded her arms, huffing at the bemused vampire.

'Carm, what's wrong?'

Laura just glared at Carmilla, shaking her head angrily. At this Carmilla turned her attention back to Danny.

'So, what do you say Danny, want to show me all about your awesome Summer Societyness, I can bring my bear spray, incase things get wild' she moved closer to Danny flashing her a bright smile when she felt a hand yanking her up. Before she knew it she was being pulled into the nearest classroom.

* * *

'What the hell was that Carmilla?' Laura shoved Carmilla, glaring at her.

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean' she blinked innocently which just angered Laura more.

'You know exactly what I mean Carmilla!' the vampire looked so damn smug, she just wanted to wipe that smirk off of Carmilla's face.

Carmilla closed the space between them, she could feel Laura's breath against her cheek. Bringing her lips to the near the shell of Laura's ear to seductively whisper in her ear.

'I'm just playing your game sweetheart'

Laura let out a soft gasp as she felt Carmilla's lips trailing along her neck, placing rough kisses along her skin. Her hands flew to tangle in Carmilla's hair as the vampire nipped her skin, grazing her fangs along the scape of Laura's neck.

Grabbing Carmilla's hair she tugged roughly eliciting a animalistic moan from Carmilla. Pulling her face back up Laura crushed their lips togethers, their tongues fought for dominance as Laura felt herself being shoved onto one of the desks.

She let out a breathy moan when Carmilla begin sucking her neck, her hands massaging Laura's breasts. Trying to regain some control Laura grabbed Carmilla by the waist pulling her down for a bruising kiss, Her hands fumbling with the vampire's shirt, well her shirt.

Carmilla quickly pinned Laura's hands above her head before yanking off Laura's top and moving to trail light nips along her stomach. She could feel Laura's breath getting ragged and the impatient groans only spurred her on.

Carmilla ran her hands down the brunette's side, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Laura's jeans before roughly pulling them down. Her nails scraped along Laura's thighs as she took in Laura's strong scent, her eyes turning darker instantly.

Laura felt Carmilla's fingers running up her inner thigh, her legs opening wider for Carmilla. She could see the vampire smirking at her as she struggled to keep her hips from thrusting in Carmilla's direction. Carmilla was teasing Laura and she couldn't take it any longer, her voice turning into a desperate plea.

'Carm, please I need you. Now'

She gasped as Carmilla pulled her underwear off before slipping a finger and then another inside her wet heat. Carmilla was moving at an awfully slow pace and Laura could only whimper as her fingers hit a delicate spot.

'Carmilla, faster, fuck please'

The vampire moaned at Laura using a curse word before pumping her fingers in and out of the girl. Laura's hips were jerking and the room was filled with the brunette's loud moaning as Carmilla used her thumb to circle Laura's clit.

As the moans got louder, Carmilla could feel Laura getting closer it was only a matter of time. Shifting to give herself a better angle, Carmilla rapidly curled her fingers in the exact spot causing Laura to cry out, screaming Carmilla's name.

Carmilla swallowed Laura's scream kissing her passionately before biting her neck roughly, softly stroking her fingers as she let Laura come down from her climax. She could taste Laura's blood and she was getting lost in it, she hadn't drank from someone in a long time and being able to do it to Laura made her arousal heighten. Removing her fingers she pulled them into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Laura.

Slowly feeling Laura's hand pulling her up she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing before looking into Laura's eyes.

'I'm sorry Laura, did I hurt you?' she checked to make sure Laura's bleeding had stopped before looking at the girl with concern.

'No, no it felt good. I'm fine Carm.' Laura smiled reassuringly before kissing Carmilla softly, she hummed tasting herself on Carmilla's tongue.

Pulling herself away slightly Carmilla grinned at the girl before standing up, she slowly began edging herself closer to the door.

'I should really go back inside' she began her voice full of playful energy, challenging.

Laura had managed to make her way to Carmilla and within a few steps she had Carmilla pinned against the wall. She looked at Carmilla with hunger in her eyes, moving to whisper in her ear, the same seductive tone she had used earlier.

'You're not going anywhere.'


End file.
